


【神狛】日常（架空）

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【神狛】日常（架空）

在見到自己之前的朋友後，翔也真實狹  
下了一跳。拉來自己的姐姐會會兩人，但基本上後者還是跟他們處不來，也就只有翔依舊跟狛枝凪斗保持著一定程度上的交流。

那一天也是，雖說狛枝不大喜歡吵鬧的地方，但是學長約了，後面九頭龍也會來，自己跟翔也同樣的會去，為著課堂上待他們不錯的學長送舊的，狛枝才勉強答應。

說是如此，但是後頭大家也是各自玩自己的，而散落在各處，只留下翔跟狛枝，前者覺得這裡倒也沒什麼有看頭的傢伙，後者則是太吵了頭都有些痛，況且自己需要看什麼呢？

在場的女孩子一直都挺主動的，即使見到一旁的翔有可能是對方的女朋友也會來搭訕，但自己是被狛枝自己拒絕。瞧著對方的模樣白白淨淨的在這麼一個五顏六色雜亂地地方確實是個突兀的存在。見了幾次碰壁的女孩子，一旁的翔還是沒忍住開口調侃那些女孩子。

「別看了，別看了，這傢伙有人的…」  
勾著狛枝說著。順帶地替自己的姐姐問了點事。例如誰是上面誰是下面的傢伙啊。

問是問了，但這時似乎還沒確定，兩人還沒實際到達那程度自然是不知道，不過就親吻的角度過話，一直都是自己在上面的。如此一提，還真把翔給笑歪了。

「不是這個…你們還真的沒做過啊…」

「………」  
看狛枝的樣子，翔也懶得玩下去，但是確實出乎自己的意料，不過如此過分的談論還是吸引了其他人的注意。這處的人總不那麼的正經。

忽然的狛枝一旁的沙發搭上一個人的手，翻過身挨著狛枝自發地做了下來，一旁也默默地繞過另一個男的。兩人看起來就是朋友。

雖然一聽就是藉口，不過想來他們也是在一旁打量一陣子了。他們說是在一邊玩遊戲，想來併桌一塊玩的。

但攔著狛枝的手卻不怎麼安分。反倒是一旁翔不出聲就硬生生的被當不存在似的，眼看對方執意要順走狛枝時，出聲制止。

先是扔出手上的空杯跌坐那男人的褲子上，還以為裡頭有液體的嚇了對方一下狠狠瞪了過去。彼此對上了眼，自然也覺得翔不是什麼好惹的對象。還沒能開口，翻倒是開始訓狛枝，一把抓住後者額前，散髮。

「再不反抗你人就要被出場了啊…」

「痛痛…知道啦」

「…………」

「兩位抱歉了……」

「抱歉什麼叫他們滾啊！就是這樣軟弱的聲音才讓人覺得有機會的啊…」

「……」

「有什麼好看的…」

雖然不然小泉那麼會罵，但是對於就在眼前發生的事，也還是忍不住多唸他幾句。雖然就算他強勢起來，翔也不覺得有什麼好可怕的，反倒是會激起一種更像讓人欺負的慾望似的。

看著大夥們怎麼也已經看不到身影，兩人想想不如回去了吧，怎麼看也不會再有什麼有趣的事。但煩人的傢伙卻是自己得去一趟廁所。

翔沒多想穿好外套後又癱回沙發上要對方去去快回。

走著走著，大概是見到對方往人少的地方去，剛剛那撥人也還沒從這裡完全消失，狛枝前腳剛剛走進去沒多久，才在洗手時就碰上了那兩人。

堵住自己的去路，硬是把自己壓進了隔間之中。

—不會吧……

雖然多少聽過這樣的事，但是狛枝還真沒想到真的會給自己碰上。反射性地抵抗，卻被接了下來，彼此間的力氣是不相下上的，可是對方兩人的緣故，依然專直按著自己的手，一人就這麼解—開自己的襯衫，一面撩—起自己的背心。

「品味倒是挺可愛的嘛…還沒跟男朋友做個這種事嗎？」

「唔…」

給陌生亂碰的感覺糟透了，狛枝依然沒放棄抵抗，本來是想說口頭勸的，但剛剛都說了多少次還是不肯離開，自己也只好使用暴力，雙手被另一個人壓著高舉過頭，而借著這力，狛枝彎下了腰抬起推踹了過去，卻被對方接下地壓了下來。這別說脫困了，自己根本成了方便對方的姿勢。

所幸對方只是解開了自己的衣服還在亂摸時，自己再一次被翔給救了。

說起來也是從那次之後對方拒絕跟自己一塊出門，總覺得會碰上許多不好的事。

一下子踹開男廁的門，想說這樣自己既不算闖入也能適當的提醒狛枝有些太慢了，但門還在晃的手，就讓她看見裡頭多餘的人，沒什麼多想也就衝了進來。

那之後是差點鬧事的吵到保全來關心，兩人才有活命的機會。

回去裡頭是看著對方似乎真的被嚇到，雖然嘴上還能說自己竟然還能有吸引人的能耐，一面口氣襯衫時雙手還是顫抖著，上下兩顆交錯開來，看是看到但翔並沒有特別提醒，畢竟套上背心之後那點小事不成問題的。倒是先把人帶走才是重點。

到了新的租屋處時，狛枝已經能說說笑笑了，說是找這一處花了他倆不少時間，神座有自己的要求在自然要符合的就必須花些時間才能找到，加上彼此的雜物都堆出一定數量了，不得不找大一點的地方。

「這樣啊…那兩人還是分開睡？」

「還是有點隱私會比較好的…想這樣也不會吵到對方，那就這樣囉，之後課堂見」

「嗯…」

告別翔之後，狛枝悄悄地摸進公寓，關門的聲音也是盡可能的放輕，不想吵醒神座。

但說實話剛才真的差點出事，還是讓狛枝心有餘悸，一開始被翔說有哭腔時自己也有些不明白那是什麼，只是調整著喉頭裡的痰後顯得好些，便把事情怪在酒精上。

但現在緩下後，狛枝連呼吸都有些顫抖。那種事自己是明白的，但是就是忽然被那般對待還真是有些害怕。

身體也因為對方的粗魯起了反應，明明不情願的，走到沙發旁狛枝根本不想坐上去只怕自己身上的酒氣會髒了沙發，蜷縮在一旁。

隔了好一會，狛枝是刻意讓自己憋著，但是客廳那麼暗跟剛剛的思緒在自己腦裡盤旋著，如此的深夜很難去控制不去亂想，要是剛剛再繼續下去自己是否能有逃跑的機會，一個人或許自己還能想點辦法，可是對方兩個人四隻手在動作著，好幾次自己的反抗都是被硬生生的壓下，不是無力，是再使勁也無法的情況，惡意的調戲以及粗暴的擰著自己的敏感，一切都不算太疼，畢竟最疼的傷自己也受過的，跟那一比這真不是什麼。

過分地壓抑著哭泣的衝動是讓自己更加難受。身體抽噎般的顫抖起來，伴隨著抖動，被雙腿壓住的胸腔泛起一陣不適。

在一次給自己嗆到後，咳起的難受讓狛枝轉著躲進自己的臥室內的廁所。但這動靜還是吵醒隔壁房的神座（或者說一直等著沒睡）。

聽見對方難受的聲音，神座走了出來，雖然跑得夠遠，但是房門跟廁門都沒能關上一直要一走進客廳對方什麼狀態都能聽見。

漆黑的房內僅僅透著窗外路頭熒白的微光，以及從對方房內漏出些許的白光，神座藉著這找到廚房拿了水瓶後沿著光線走去。

「喝多了？」忽然傳入的聲音嚇到狛枝。後者摀住最後點了點頭。眼角似乎被不適擠出淚水模樣極其狼狽。它確實不大適合聚會，雖然本能也不怎麼想去，但只要一有邀請他便不會拒絕，縱使躲在角落，一但大家喝開了發現狛枝，他自然更是逃不掉被壓著喝的情況。

「那、等等漱口後喝吧…站得起來嗎？還是外面等？」

「外面等就好……」嘶啞著聲音道。狛枝明顯地逃避著對方的眼神，但處在對方眼下神座很難不去注意到對方的異樣。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」

「咦…什麼什麼事？」

「衣服亂了……」雖然套在背心下，但是錯位的扣子讓對方的襯衫起了皺褶而引起神座的注意。單純喝酒不會這樣的。

一下子腦袋裡只有剛剛的事，狛枝壓根兒說不了謊。


End file.
